


Wayhaught Werewolf

by ArtisticKate



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticKate/pseuds/ArtisticKate
Summary: It's Nicole birthday and some weird thing is going to be told by her older brother Blake





	1. Birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is on my wattpad but I wasn't getting may view so I thought I try this platform
> 
> Sorry if there is and spelling mistakes I will try and sort that out

Nicole was woken up by a pillow that had been smacked into her face. Her eyes lite up seeing her girlfriend up and dress as waverly giggled at her sleepy girlfriend

"Happy birthday!" she shouted

"No, no 5 more minutes please" she moaned as she smuthed the pillow Infront of her face

"5 minutes of sleeping or..."

"Or what" the redhead said pulling the pillow away from her face as she faced Waverly with a smirk

"I don't know it's your birthday you decide "the brunette said putting her hand on her hips still keeping that smile on her face

"I think you know what I'm thinking about "she said crawling to the edge of the bed as she kneeled to be the same height as Waverly

"I have the faintest idea" nodding her head

"I think you do" Nicole whispered taking little glances of the brunette lips as she bit the bottom of her own. they were both inches away from their lips from touching they moved in closer as there lips collided together they did this untill the usual thing happens when the door opens. every time to see Wynonna standing Infront of them

"Waverly...oh hey Nicole happy birthday by the way "Wynonna smiled nudge the side of Nicole shoulder

"I hope you brought me a lock for that door"

The brunette sighed at the sight of her sister as she nodded her head side to side "what do you want Wynonna"

"Oh yeah no don't matter I'll see both of you later at Shortys" she said shutting the door behind the her

"I think our 5 minutes is up" Nicole said pouting her lips

"Come on I have a present for you ".Waverly went to her bedside table and grabbed a small little present out of the draw

"I hope you like it" she said passing the present too Nicole

Nicole took the the small present and opened it to revealed a necklace with a symbol of the full moon

It was small but it gave the redhead a smile on her face

"I love it Waverly "

"Here" Waverly took the necklace from the redhead hands and put the necklace around her neck

"Perfect" Waverly said as locked the necklace together

Two soft knock were made at the front door this couldn't of happened at the awkwardest time possible "who could that be"

Waverly was the one who opened the door and found a man what seems weird because they hardly have any visitor

"Hi, I'm looking for Officer Haught?"

"I'm her girlfriend. Who the hell are you?" Waverly asked with a bit of a jealous tone appearing as she took a step forward and tilted her head.

"I'm Her big brother", he replied as she moved his eyes from Waverly to Nicole, "Miss me sis?seeing his sister standing in her PJ's from the bottom of the stair case

"I weren't expecting you coming today especially this day "she said crossing her arms with concern "what are doing here Blake?"

Waverly could see that Nicole's shocked expression had changed to one that read anger and annoyed, while Blake seemed to have changed from snarky to a look more worried and scared little boy

"Anwser me Blake!" she snapped "you have some balls coming here and I recommend getting your ass off my porch"

"I have my reasons " he surrended himself as he slowly backed off her porch

"Then anwser me Blake!" Nicole asked in a low voice

"I'm here to tell you that you are in danger"

"Danger from what?"

"Meet me at the shorty's in an hour I'll tell you everything" he said running toward the sun rise disappear before them Waverly slowly shut the door behind as she was suprise on the event on what just had happened. she never seen Nicole this angry before

"You okay "Waverly questioned

"Yeah just shocked I suppose I never thought he would come on any day then today"

"What the hell was that all about" Wynonna said coming out from the kitchen

"You heard all that?" Nicole said in surprised

"I didn't want to disturb you. but what did he mean that you are in danger "

"I have no clue and i don't really give too shit"

"Whatever he want he is scared of you Nicole like terrified scared"  
/-/-/-/-/-/  
"I never knew that you had a brother" Waverly said handing Nicole a cup of coffee as they both sat at the kitchen table

"I didn't want to bring my past up I had some bad times that I didn't really want to go back too" Nicole said fidgeting with the handle of the cup "things were starting to get back to normal you know then he shows up on my door step...anyway" shaking her head and pushing that situation aside as she smiled to her girlfriend "what was your plans for today?"

"Well i was going to take you out but.."

"But..?"

"You need to go and see your brother" Nicole smile disappear as her eyes dropped to her hands that are still fidgeting with her cup Waverly placed her hand on top of Nicole's hands she looked up to her girlfriend "Nicole he told you that you are in danger don't you think that's a bit concerning?"

"It's just a way to go and see him I'm not going"

"Alright that's up to you" Waverly said standing up placing her cup in the the sink and walked to the coat rack to grab her coat 

"Where are you going "Nicole laughed as she spinned herself around on her chair and got up to stop Waverly from going out the door

"I'm going to see Blake either you go or I will, your in danger Nicole and I want to know what that is because I can't stand seeing my girlfriend in danger and in his eyes he was telling the truth"

"I can't see him" she said slumped down on the couch

"Tell me Nicole what are you so afraid of "Waverly knelt down Infront of her

"Him"

"Well the way me and Wynonna see it he more scared of you"

"You don't know what he is capable of"

"Tell me Nicole I want to help you but I can't if your keeping it to yourself" Waverly stroked Nicole cheek for comfort

"He hit me ..when I was 18 and he just turned 25 he got really angry at me because I went out and I forgot to tell him where I was going. I came home drunk and he got pissed off the next thing I knew it he hit me .Hard. I wasn't able to forgive him and I couldn't see his face so I made run for it and found myself here and 7 years later he here and I'm not going "

"I'll go"

"What if he hurts you "

"I'll bring Wynonna" Waverly suggested

"Where is Wynonna?" As Nicole remember that wynonna was here not so long a go

"Um I'm not sure" Waverly was as confused as Nicole where the hell did she go?

At Shorty's Blake found a table in the corner of the room with a bottle of whiskey that he nicked from behind the bar he was minding his own business when a familiar brunette came up to his table

"Day drinking" the women said "you know my style"she said with a smirk

"Wynonna Earp it's nice to see you again please sit" pushing the seat with his foot

"I weren't expecting you to come here" taking the seat that he pushed for her

"Well you know me can't help keep my eyes off you"

"And your eyes need to be up here not down there"

"And I know that your not here for me"

"I'm here for Nicole" crossing her arms" and what I remember correctly you were scared of her why?"

"Because of who she is"

"What being the sheriff of this town what harm can she do"

"More then you think I want to help her learn more about our family"

"Why today couldn't you come some other day it's her birthday"

"It's urgent"

"Well it had to be urgent as you came all the way here" as she took the bottle of whiskey out of his hand and took a couple swig of whiskey

"Hey! That's mine" he moaned as he pouted his lips

"Oh hope you don't mind sharing, the bottle was calling my name"

"You haven't changed at all"

"Could say the same thing about you "as both gazed in each others eyes but was interrupted by the sound of wynonna that was shouted from the other side of the room

"Wynonna!?" The sound of her sister voice ringed in her ear making her turn to be faced with the youngest Earp and her girlfriend

"Oh hey Waverly, Nicole me and your brother were having a friendly chat"

"You two know eachother, wait that was a stuiped questions of course you do that's why you sneaked out without saying a thing" Waverly said out loud that most of the people in room had turned to face her to

"I should go this might just get really awkward or I might humiliate myself "she grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the table and whispered "can I have this"

"Yeah sure" he sighed

"I owe you one" she smile before heading herself towards the door

"Are you two a thing?"Waverly said as both Waverly and Nicole sat down as their morning could not get any confusing

"No just friend's so Nicole can we talk now because if we lose anymore time..."

"For what I have plenty of time?" still confused on what he is trying to say as Waverly placed her hand on Nicole hand to give her support

"No you don't something is going to change too you as it did to me"

"What are you on about?"

"Listen to me Nicole, your not the same as everyone. Our family are part of a pack, pack of wolf's and you will be changing just the same as me 7 years ago and I'm going to help you"


	2. Please don't Leave me

My head started to fill with so many question that my head might just explode. 

"Nicole" Waverly voice made me come out of my thoughts I gave a small smile as she placed her hand in my own 

"The full moon will be out on Tuesday so you have time to understand about what we are there are some negative and positive to becoming the wolf" 

"And they are"

"The negative side effects are that you'll start running a fever, that's the human aspect of your body fighting the rise in your temperature. As a wolf, your temperature will naturally be higher, instead of your normal body temp being 98 degrees; it will be around 130 degrees. You might have issues controlling your hearing in extremely public places due to your ears becoming extremely sensitive to sounds, loud noises may cause you to feel like your head is going to explode. When you get mad, you're going to have a hell of a time controlling your anger like when you also snapped at me during this morning but some how you were able to control it but if you keep that up you'll be fine"

"What are the positive" 

"The positive are You'll start feeling a little stronger, your body might actually tone up some with the body temperature adjusting. You'll be hungry all the time, but since your body is burning up, you burn calories quicker and you'll stay lean. You'll be a hell of a lot faster, you won't be winded when you run. You'll notice your eye sight improving, your sense of smell will be heightened, and you'll notice that your body will start healing faster oh and almost forget a heighten sex drive"

"Those positive does seem positive" Waverly whispered . I knew what Waverly was thing about I couldn't help but smirk at her 

"Being a wolf isn't that bad nic you will get use to it I'm just here for your first steps of transformations and then I leave purgatory I just don't want you going though this by yourself" 

I took my brother hand and i wasn't thinking these words would come out of my mouth ever "thank you Blake it means a lot" 

"Anything for my baby sister" he said patting his sister hand "right I better go" he said standing up and putting on his leather jacket

"Why don't you stay... yeah we having a party later why don't you come along wynonna will be there?" 

"Sure that would be nice I'll see you around" he said with a smile while he lefted shorty. 

Both Waverly and Nicole was alone 

"Was my sister somesort of away making him go" 

"You could say that wynonna is the only person he knows and I want him to be there" 

"What now.?"Waverly questioned as she placed her elbow on the edge of the table with her hand under her chin

"What about those plans that you had for today because I'm pretty sure we have plenty of time"

They both smile at each other they didn't want the thing that changed Nicole life to ruined Nicole birthday day well at least for now anyway

A little later during the day Waverly had chosen for them to go down to the park its nothing better then to have a stroll during auturm brezze they did went to a near by cafe just to grab a warm drink Nicole never felt so relaxed as most of her time at work is stress

Back at the homestead wynonna was about to have a dose off on the couch before getting ready for Nicole party but the sound of two knock had interrupted her. She made her way towards the door as she started swear to herself for being interrupted at the most worst timing ever

"You could of come later..." she opened the door to find Blake on her door step

"Blake did come back to get whiskey back sadly I drank it all" 

"No, no I need to talk to you do you have a minute?" 

"Yeah sure come in" blake made his way through the earps home 

"Nice place you have here it looks better then you describe me" 

"Because it was a bump at the time. All we did is fresh it up a bit. oh Thanks by the way for the drink earlier or you could say mostly the whole bottle" 

"Don't worry about it. its not like I was going to drink all of by myself" 

"So why are you here" as both of them sat down on the couch

"can you remember the time I told you what I was" 

"Yeah of course it was during the full moon when you changed in an adorable puppy" 

"Yeah well during that time I felt something towards you and I have never known why untill now" 

"What is it" as she crossed her arms 

"I think I have..." 

"Spit it out Blake it not like I'm going to kill you" 

"I think I have imprinted on you" 

"imprinted? Meaning? " 

"Basically soulmates I know this is weird I liked you from the moment I met you I was in a dark place but now you shone the light through to make me a better person. I understand if you want me or not I'll be waiting for you if you need me I want to say that before I go" 

"Your leaving you only just got here"

"No I won't be leaving quiet yet I'll be around for a week or so just to help Nicole and then I'll be off" 

"Where are you sleeping?"

"There's a motel down the road I was going to go there"

"You could stay here if you want trust me those mattresses are not the comfiest thing to sleep on"

"I don't want to be in the way"

"God you haughts are difficult to accept requests sometime. You should be fine just don't go in the whiskey cupboard that's is out of bounds" 

"Got it anything else that I need to know "

"You might hear sex noise from Waverly's bedroom as this house has very thin walls so that means you might need to cover your ears at some occasions as you have clearing hearing then i do" 

"Thanks for the heads up" he said with a disgust face

"Don't worry it normally finish in 30 minute" they both started laughing 

"Alright alright can we stop talking about our sister doing it to each other. Now I can't get that image out of my head" 

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You?"

"Me there isn't much to tell"

"Oh there must something you done over the past 5 years"

"There is something that I have meaning to tell you " 

"Of course what is it?" 

"I had a baby" 

Nicole was sitting in a small booth waiting for Waverly to return from ordering food. The little cafe was quite busy and quite loud for Nicole sentive ears, as waitress clean up tables and grabbing the leftover cups on the table the clinking of the cup made Nicole hearing become painful. She placed her hands on her ears to make it more comfortable to hear

"You okay?" Waverly said with a concern look, placing the tray of drinks down on the table whilst she takes a sit 

"Yeah of course why won't I be?" 

"You look like your going to pass out are you sure your okay?" 

"It's Just the noise in here I can't think" 

"Do you want to go home?" 

"No, Waverly, no" Nicole nodded her head

"Nicole its okay we can takeaway and have it at home its no beegy" 

"Are you sure" 

"I'm perfectly sure it will be just me and you. Go and wait outside ill be out there in a bit" she smiled 

"Don't take too long" as Nicole kissed her cheek 

"I won't" waverly smirked Nicole lefted the cafe and sat down at a bench that was the nearest to the cafe. Taking her phone out of her pocket and scrolling through her contacts. She found the name she was looking for. She pressed dial. She wasn't able to sit still as she kept tapping her feet on the pavement. As she was scared of what is happening to her. It didn't take that long for the other person on the other end to pick up the phone. 

"Hey I need your help. it's urgent" 

Back at the homestead thing were a bit awkward between both of Blake and wynonna 

"pregnant?" repeating the word again 

"Yes didn't you not hear me" 

"A child" 

"Yes" 

"Who's the father?" 

"I... I don't know" 

"What do you mean you don't know. do you not keep track on who you sleep with" 

"Yes I do thank you I'm just saying it could of been your or it could be someone else"

"Who else have you been sleeping with?" Blake was intrupped by the ringing of his phone he looked surprised who popped up on his phone

"Sorry" he mumbled to wynonna

He anwsed his phone with concern in his voice "Nicole what's ups"

"Shit alright... Alright ill be right there don't do anything stupid" 

He ended the call and started heading out of the door

"Where are you going!" wynonna shouted

"Nicole she needs my help" he turned to a face her 

"Im coming with you" grabbing her coat from the edge of the couch

"I'm not gonna argue with that" 

"She family" she patted his chest 

Nicole was sitting on bench, sweat were pouring down her face. She was staring at her phone for some sort of message to pop up to say that 'I'm on the way'. Waverly returned with a paper bag under her arm. Nicole placed her phone back into her pocket and looked up to see her girlfriend with even more concerned written on to her face. She placed the the bag on the side of her as she sat down next to Nicole. Waverly placed her hand on the top of Nicole head 

"Geez! Nicole you bolling up"Waverly then placed her hand on Nicole cheek, seeing they are flushed to match her hair colour

"Your not okay have you called your brother?" she said in calm voice Waverly knew that calling her brother was probably the right idea

Nicole nodded her head as she titled her and layed on Waverly lap 

"He's Coming" she mumbled under her breath she sounded out of breath and weak 

"Okay just sleep" she said fiddling with Nicole hair as she fell into a deep sleep 

Waverly was like this intill he eventually arrived. Both of the doors of his car open Waverly was surprise to see her older sister coming of his car but was soon pushing that question too a side to her girlfriend 

"This is not good she shouldn't be like this it's too soon... Something wrong" as Blake walked over too them 

"Did you check the dates properly"Wynonna slapping his arm

"Yeah of course I did I marked it on the calander " 

"Ah guy can we not bicker about this now can we do it when Nicole is some place comfortable then my lap" 

"Right" Blake took Nicole's off of Waverly lap and placed her in the back seat of his car Waverly took the paper bag that sat beside her and gave it too wynonna she seemed more peakish then she does Waverly climbed in the backseat placing Nicole head in her lap as her body cover the whole 3 back seats 

Once everyone was ready they made there way back to the homestead. Blake took nicole into Waverly bedroom and placed on the bed. Waverly made sure she was comfortable and was trying to put Nicole's temperature back down 

"So you don't know what's wrong with her"

"The only way I think is she transition way to early" 

"How long does transition take?" 

"2 day maximum" 

"For normal wolves?" Waverly sat on the edge of the bed while Blake was leaned on the door 

"I don't know what kind of wolf she is until she shows her eyes that's when I will be able to tell. this is only the first stage of turning so from now everything is going to get worst" 

"I'll never leaving her she is...she is my everything" 

"I can see that Nicole really love you" 

"Yeah well we do argue but we always have a way back to each other" . Placing her hand into Nicole's "How are things with wynonna she seems to like you as she is always with you" 

"Yeah well things are complicated" 

"What do you mean?" 

"She told me about the pregnancy" 

"Oh...."

We both got inturrped by little whispers that were coming from Nicole

"Waverly!... Don't go... I'm sorry... I love you... No... Nooooo!" suddenly she awoke from her sleep as she sat up looking around the room remembering she was outside of the cafe but now in Waverly bed

"Hey, hey you okay we're here" Waverly said rubbing the back of Nicole hand with her thumb. 

"It felt so real... You.... Leaving me" 

"I'm not going anywhere I'm staying right here" 

"You promise" 

"I Promise" 

"I'll leave you two alone" Blake was on his way to the door

"Blake."Nicole said with a husked voice "can I talk to you for a second" 

"Of course"

Waverly thought it was a good Idea to leave the siblings to chat Nicole looked up when Waverly started to make her way to the door Waverly looked back seeing her girlfriend with such sadness in her eyes like a puppy missing its owner 

"Don't worry ill be back I need to speak to wynonna I'm not leave you"

"Just don't go outside okay"

Waverly nodded and went downstairs to find wynonna laying on the couch with her feet hanging off the edge of the arm rest 

"Is Nicole alright baby girl" wynonna questioned 

"Yeah, yeah she um, fine."

"Waverly?" Wynonna knew something was up

"Okay Nicole told me not to go outside" 

"Why nothing out there? "

"Something is on its way and I think it's here for Me"


	3. What are you not going to tell me?

Blake took a deep breath before sitting himself down on the edge of the bed 

"Are you gonna tell me what happen in your dream" 

Nicole just sat there in silence not wanting tell him what happened 

"Your not gonna tell me" 

"She died" Nicole blurted out "Waverly... I couldn't save her" Nicole breathing become heavy Some tears escaped Nicole eyes as she wasn't able to hold them in for very much longer "she went outside and something out of the shadow got her. Something big" 

"Nicole everything is going to be fine. Waverly is not going to die" 

"How do you know all I know it could be a message" 

"A message that is triggering your inner wolf. Everything you are feeling is normal and that dream you had it was nothing "

"Can you get Waverly in here please" she said not bothered looking at her brother 

"Nicole don't get yourself worked up on that dream it was nothing" 

"Ha nothing" Nicole mumbled

Blake lefted the room and went to find Waverly. Waverly was sat down next to wynonna on the couch both whisping to each other they stopped when they heard foot steps coming downstairs blake didn't eardrop because it seemed private and also didn't want to get into another argument with wynonna 

"Waverly. Nicole wants to see you" 

"Okay ill be back down in a bit" she made her way upstairs leaving wynonna and Blake alone. Wynonna knew something up is facial expressions was different it was more sad and angry at the same time 

"You know something Nicole's dream what was it" 

"It was nothing" 

"Tell me Blake! Or I release peace maker on you" 

"You know that won't work" 

"Are you sure about that" Wynonna took peace maker from her boot and placed it infront of his head as they started glowing blue when it hit his skin smoke started to form. Blake hissed when he felt a burning feeling on his forehead. He placed his arm up to surrender as he wanted to touch peacemaker to make the pain stop 

"Now your gonna tell me what the shit is going on" 

"You don't want to know" 

"Tell me Blake!" 

"Okay okay it was about Waverly" 

"What about Waverly" 

"She died" 

"She what..." 

"It was only a dream"

"It wasn't a dream and you know it. you know something that we don't, so tell me Blake or God sake I will shoot "

"Nicole She isn't just a wolf she is the queen of all packs"

"What." Wynonna face turned with more confusion on her face she slow pulled peacemaker away and placed it back in her boot "that don't make sense your the oldest" 

"Yeah I am but I have same mother but different father but Nicole father was the king he died a couple of years ago and packs all over the world have been looking for her ever since" 

"Is that why you were scared of her. the moment you first saw her because she is more powerful then you" pointing a finger at him

"If I get on the wrong end of the stick things can get messy she can control anyone and they have to obey even me" 

"What happen if they don't Obey" 

"They get killed by her or her imprint" 

"You saying the love of my sister life might not even be..." 

"I'm saying that Waverly is definitely the one for Nicole. Because she has already printed." Placing a hand on Wynonna shoulder where the print have been made he leaned into wynonna ear and whispered "You both have been printed." 

Little hair from the back of wynonna neck stood up with goosebumps running down her arms as her breathing became heavy. She looked up as she stared into his wonderful, brown, lush eyes. There was a moment when Wynonna wanted to push Blake to the wall and kiss him to dear life. 

The moment was gone when she stepped back and said "I don't think that's a good idea your sister is about to change who know when"

"Your right I'm sorry. This is silly of me I should keep together" 

"Blake it's alright" 

"No wynonna it isn't! I'm here to help my sister I can't getting caught up with you. I want to be with you Wynonna everytime we meet I get this feeling. The moment I saw you in Greece I knew we had something I want be with you but I'm not going to pressure you in something thing you don't want. 

Wynonna thought on what she say she didn't want to upset Blake she did fell like something.   
"Maybe once Nicole is turned and is able to control the wolf maybe we could have a go at a relationship" 

"You mean that"

"Of course I mean it Blake this is kinda of new to me. being in a relationship. We just need to take things slow."

"I can be patient... With You"

Meanwhile Waverly was laying under the covers watching her girlfriend sleep. Every now and then. A small tear drop of sweat would slide down her face and land on the pillow. 

They were in mid conversation until Nicole slowly dozed off to sleep. Waverly didn't mind she thought it was cute. She smiled to herself and whispered "I love you Nicole Haught. And I'm still going to love you when you turn. Because that's what we do we never give up on each other."

A smirk grew on Nicole face as it disappeared a few seconds after. She heard.

It made Waverly happy as it meant so much to her. she moved in closer to the redhead trying her best not to wake her as she gently pressed her lip on Nicole forehead before resting her head under Nicole chin. Listening to every beat of her beating heart as her eye slow driffed off to sleep 

It's the middle of the night Waverly heard something from outside. Nicole was still fast asleep with her pillow case soaken wet through . It seemed she was awake earlier on the night as a cup of water had appeared on the chest of draws and the door to Waverly bedroom was wide open 

She thought it was nothing as she tryed to force herself back to sleep. But nothing stopped her from hearing the noise once more   
The sound was like Screeching when a fork is scraping across a plate but from her bedroom window 

Waverly took her phone from her side draws turning it on and finding that the time was only 1 minute pass midnight she tapped the torch icon to use her flashlight.

She slow but quietly removed the duvet from her as she stood up and made her way to the window 

There was nothing. I mean of course there would be nothing there are on the 2nd floor of the house she looked out to see nothing but darkness 

"Weird" she silently mumbled

But as she slowly walked away from the window she caught something glowing in the distance near the tree that was planted for the earps father there were two bright red lights that were shaped like a pair of eyes looking straight at her 

"Nicole" she said in a husked voice there was no respond 

The thing started moving fast. quicker toward the window 

"Shit" she said but before she knew it the window had been smashed into million pieces And had cutted her in several places she stumbled to the floor as her head hit the ground that had awoken 

She was in the same place as she was before in bed with nicole next to her. Her heart was hammering fast 

The room was lite up by the lamp on the side draws 

"You had a nightmare?" the warmth of her voice made the throughts go away as Waverly looked at her girlfriend 

"And you were staring" she said closing her eyes 

"I heard my name called" 

"You did" slow opening her eyes 

"Do you want to talk about it I'm all ears" 

"No not now, what's the time"

"1 minutes past midnight" she said checking her phone 

"Strange" she whisper as she forgot that nicole has super hearing.

"What's strange" 

"Nothing can we not talk" 

"Well I do know a thing or two where we don't talk"

Nicole slow shifted closer as she climbed on top of Waverly holding her delicate hand above her head 

"Show me" waverly whisped 

Nicole slowly closed the gap between them by press her lips onto Waverly's. Waverly closed her eyes to feel everything that the kiss meant. it was soft and passionate. Nicole become more rough. Waverly didn't care it was her desire and that's what she want

Nicole started planting kisses to Waverly's chin then started slow running down her neck. Little moan escaped from Waverly nicole smile into Waverly neck as she knew this is what she wanted

Nicole was at Waverly neck a bit long then she expected

"Nicole" Waverly gasped

Waverly felt several needle being punched into her neck

"Nicole" Waverly shouted trying her best to get out of her grip of her hands as she pushed and pushed nicole but her grip was tight around her 

"Nicole" Waverly repeated screaming from the top of her lungs as she constantly telling her too get off as she felt her own blood pouring down her neck 

As the pain took over, her head started to spin, her eyes become heavy before she back into to a sleep 

This time when Waverly woke up with the her heart beating out of her chest this time the atmosphere was different the sun was peaking through the curtains. This felt more like reality. As she looked over to find a sleeping nicole with her hair in a mess. But still have sweat dripping off her face. 

Waverly looked over to her dresser mirror looking at herself from left to right 

"What the hell" she murmured 

Her face was covered in cut from the smashed window that happened in the first dream and there was a bite mark across her neck was one of the dream that she was hoping not to be remembered 

Waverly stood up from the bed and dashed off towards the bathroom locking the door behind her. she looked at the mirror as she took a clear look at the marks most of them are healed 

"What on earth is happening to me" 

A knock on the door made her jump out of her skin 

"Waverly I need the loo. Your not going to be long in there are you?" Wynonna shouted

Waverly unlocked the door and slowly opened it wynonna smile disappeared as she looked at the state of her sister was in 

"Waverly?!" Wynonna said in concerned "what happend?" 

Nicole woke up moment after Waverly lefted the bedroom blood spots where on the bed covers

It made nicole worry and wounder what happend last night. She hurryed downstairs to find Blake sitting at one side of the table and Waverly having her side on the chair being nursed by wynonna on the other

"Nicole you can't be up you still have a running fever" Blake said standing up from his chair 

"And I want to see if my girlfriend is okay its not weird seeing blood stains on your girlfriend side of the bed. So what happened?" 

"She been bite"

"By what? " 

"A dream wolf they can contol the mind they can give you physical harm or mental and that someone gave you both of those thing and that bite may put wolf dna in to your veins" looking at waverly 

"What does that mean?" 

"She might become a wolf"... 

"Guys I'm fine!" Waverly blurted. "I feel fine!" 

Wynonna was sitting opposite of Waverly trying her best to patch her sister up as best as she could. Wynonna placed her hand on Waverly shoulder to comfort 

"You can tell us anything Waves if you feel strange in a way that you can't imagine." Waverly had enough pushing wynonna aside and standing up from her sit 

"OK guys stop worrying I'm going to change the sheets and you" point her finger at nicole "get some rest ill be back down in a bit" 

Waverly walked out of the room and started making her way upstairs as she stopped mid way hearing the conversation from the kitchen

"She is not fine I have seen humans go through this shit and its much more painful for humans to go through this as its not in there blood the full moon is tonight" 

"Tonight?... It would of been great if you gave me a heads up" 

"You weren't in the mood for talking" 

"It wasn't my fault that that you pissed me off I'm going to see if Waverly is alright so you don't piss me off anymore" 

Nicole stood up from her chair slowly taking small steps. Every mucle in her body was tender making walking harder and painful to stand

"Your mucle are weak your body is getting prepared for the transformation this all good a part from that you can't walk probably but that means it's working" 

"Blake help me up" taking nicole arm around his neck for support a strong smell that smells like sweet peaches was lerking from upstairs 

"Can you smell that? " 

"What?" 

"Peaches" 

Blake just answered with a weird look shaking his head. But nicole wasn't lying it was like she need to find where that smell is coming from 

"I have no idea what your on about" 

Waverly pov 

'This can't be happening I'm still in a dream right' a wave of pain hits her from the forehead she placed her hand on either side of the sink to keep herself up right 

"Ah!."she moaned" I feel sick... Something wrong "as she gulped hard of the fear of what her body is trying to do

The bite mark was still visible apart from her the individual scratches that had healed 

She wasn't able to control her angry as it wasn't her doing. The Wolf was. Looking down at her hands she lifted her finger off the sink finding that she was stronger then she thought as part of the sink dropped from to the floor 

A knock from the door calmed her wolf as she knew who it was by the scent. The only person that can make things right. A weird connection that she can sense between her and her mate 

"Nicole!" Waverly whimpered as pain struck her again."I can't control it" she gritting her teeth down as hard as she tryed to reduce a growl that was crawling up her throat 

"Let me in" nicole said in a calm voice "let me see you" 

Unlocking the door of the bathroom. As soon the door was open nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly waist her touch made everything go away the liguring of her scent calmed her wolf of her vanilla dipped donut 

"I'm glad your here" Waverly whisper breathing in the scent where the imprint mark had layed

"Me to" 

minutes had pass with only hands rubbing in soothing motion as calmness was the only thing that is going to help for the next stages of shifting 

Wynonna pov 

"Why haven't you told her yet!" slamming her hand on the table to getting Blake's attention 

"I will just not yet" 

"Everytime you wait for the right moment, that moment will go and she will do something to you that you will regret and you know what that will be"

"I know.. I know" 

"So tell her before it's to late."

Waverly pov 

I was ready to dig my teeth into her skin to have a little taste of her blood as i breath in her scent. It smelt so good 

"Waverly?" Nicole question still holding me in her arms. "You alright?" 

"No I just remember something that I need to get downstairs ill be back 

"Waverly... Waverly" 

Takeing the stairs and leaving the house she heard wynonna shout her name but she continue to run and not look back into the barn 

"What happend?" wynonna said walk up a couple of stair to meet my gaze 

"I don't know?" 

"What do mean you don't know" 

"I didn't do anything."

"Then why did she ran out of here?"

"She is scared!" Blake shouted "everything she is feeling is normal she just need time" 

"Time is one of the things we don't have... Blake talk to Nicole Now! I'll be outside. You better tell her" 

"Tell me what?"


	4. True love is powerful bond

"Tell me what Blake!. You have been keeping something from me this whole time and You think now is the best time to tell me."

"Yes I feel bad for not telling you in the first place but its for you own good."

"I'm an adult Blake. I can take care of myself!" Hitting my hands on the table that made him jump out of his skin. "Now! answer me Blake what are you hiding" 

Blake huffed as he sat himself down. "your father wasn't any sort of wolf Nicole....he was the king" 

"What!?" 

Wynonna pov 

Looking down at the freshly snow prints were made mostly by a human and part wolf 

"Shit!" wynonna cursed. It weren't even dark yet and Waverly was already starting to shift

This day can not get any worst as i open the barn door to find Waverly looking down at her hands as her nail started to grow she final looked up at me . Her eyes were bright red she looked up at my gaze. 

"What's happing to me" Waverly spoke "I can hear things that I don't want to hear, smell things that are a mile away and being with Nicole. I only want to sink my teeth into her. That's not me I don't do that" 

"Well I won't say you don't but I think Nicole will say something different" 

"What? "

"Nothing" wynonna sung i quickly scanned Waverly skin to see if the bite mark has disappeared

"Why is your bite mark still visable shouldn't that of healed by now? "

"Its a bite mark! wynonna it only shows when your are owned by a wolf!" 

"Okay..."

"I'm sorry I shouted at you it's not me" 

"I know" 

We both stood in silence as shouting was heard over towards the homestead. Making Waverly ears ring from a extent that she fell on the floor covering her ear 

'Why didn't you tell me this before! ' nicole shouted

'Because.....' 

"Make it stop! " Waverly yelled 

"What?...Waverly...what's going on"

"I can hear them from the homestead" Her eyes flashed as the pain grew 

"Nicole" she spoke hearing as Waverly could hear Nicole's delicate voice 

"What's happening?" 

"I can hear Nicole" 

Nicole pov 

"Why didn't you tell me this before! " i said angrily 

"Because if I did you probably bite my head off!" 

"That doesn't make it Okay Blake. Being queen isn't in my blood" I slowly making my way toward the door to go and find Waverly but something inside of me told me to stop. 

"Yes It is!" Blake shouted banging his fist on the table 

"No it isn't she turned" as my flashed her eyes at Blake he stepped back as he gulped and mumbling the words "Alpha" 

i growled with anger but suddenly my hearing picks up the screaming of her love one. 

"Waverly" Nicole whispered to calm her mate down from the pain. As the softness of her voice had calmed her the luring of Waverly scent was captured as she breathed it in 

"She.... She can't" 

"What?" 

"Be Changing" 

"Transition can take up to 8 hours so yes she can be and for you 7 hour because its in your blood" 

"No I'm not queen" 

"I'm so sorry nicole for lying but this is life there is no way of escaping it. You have no choice" 

"I didn't want this" I screamed 

"Stop denying the truth its your destiny" he argued 

"Waverly" she smiling at the thought "she has my dna inside of her what if this was our destiny" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"What if Its been our destiny to be with each other she needed to become what I am to give this... unique bond that no other wolf had have before" 

"Your not making any sense" 

"What can you smell? " 

"Leather and whiskey" 

"That's wynonna but you can't smell Waverly" 

"No what's going on Nicole? " 

"Waverly" I mumbled running out of the homestead to find wynonna about to return back 

"Nicole!" Wynonna shouted grabbing my arm "wait before you go in there their is something you need to know" 

"What let me go!" yanking my hand out of her grip

"she isn't herself" 

"She won't hurt me she'll never hurt me" I opened the barn door only to see two red dots looking right at me 

"Waverly" i whisped

"Get out! I don't want you to see me like this" she growled

"Waverly come out of the shadows. I'm not afraid" 

"It hurts" 

"Let me help you" 

A light was shining through the gap of the wood of the barn she moved into the light 

She was in the middle of transition blood was dripping from mouth by her k9 teeth were growing. Making her lips burst and bleed 

I started moving closer to studies her even more. I placed my hand under her chin lifting her head so I was able to see her eyes 

"Your so beautiful" 

Wiping away the blood with my thumb and lick it off. Once the blood touched my tongue a tingling feeling happen I closed my eye to remember the feeling but it quickly passed 

As I open my eyes I was able to sense the inner wolf ready to jump out I controlled it when I looked back at Waverly as her eyes was the same shade of colour as mine. Red. 

Waverly smirked as she cupped my face you can bite me

"its your mark" 

"Only if you do it you haven't done it" 

"It's going to trigger our transition more quicker" 

"Are you sure" 

"I'v done my research" 

"Of course you did" I couldn't help but smile at how brainy she is 

"Once we are bonded we will be able to feel the power flowing through our body's all I have to do is bite you to complete the bond."

"Take your time" 

"Okay."

Dipping her head onto my neck her nose trailed up and down finding the right place to mark herself... 

Finally feeling two pin pricks puncturing my skin made everything come rushing to the surface I felt my k9 teeth pushing its way knowing my wolf was coming out 

The bond was complete. blood was dripping from the side of my mouth 

As Waverly licked the rested of the blood as she tilted her head up to meet my gaze 

There was so much energy powering through my veins I wasn't able to hold it in for much longer 

Smacking my lips and licking the remaining blood off of her lips I guided waverly toward a bale of straw gently laying her down 

"I'm sorry" I mumbled between kisses as I tried my best to maintain the wolf 

"I'm not complaining.. let it all out baby" Waverly whispered into my ear before i started to trail myself down to her neck nibbling at the mark before sinking my teeth into her lovely warm skin 

Wynonna pov 

"Blake what's wrong" his facial expression had changed when he entered back in the homestead 

"They've done it" 

"Done what... They are not having sex are they?" 

"Wynonna... they have Bonded. They have became stronger as two. When Nicole is queen Waverly has absorbed the some of Nicole’s power. And yes they are having sex in the barn" 

"Eww god can you not say that out loud my poor ear" 

Blake only nodded his head in disagreement before hearing something outside 

"What's the hell was that?" 

"Did you hear something" wynonna said as she saw Blake walk up to the window 

"Something moving in the distance it's getting closer get you gun out wynonna this could be something that's not suppose to be here" 

"Like what?" 

"Demons" 

"They're back" 

"Yes and they are not coming for you" 

"Nicole?"

"And Waverly he correct" 

"This ground isn't protected anymore it haven't been for over 3 years" 

"Well if a queen is involved they can't trespass and it shouldn't be a problem because if they do they know what will happen to them especially when she is transforming" 

"Why are hinting that they will not remember who they are when they are turned" 

"Its only rare when a new wolf can remember who they are" 

"Terrific" 

"What" he moaned 

"You could of gave me the heads up" 

"Well considering nicole thinks they have this unique bond they probably will remember" 

"Well we just have to wait won't we" 

Waverly pov 

Heavy moans were made as i digging my claws into the back of her spine as I releasted my grip blood dripped down her back as I relaxed back on the bay of straw I closed my eyes to steady her breathing 

"Shit" Nicole breathed "are you okay, hey Waves" her body was hunched over me as she cupped my face "are you okay" she whispered once again she lifting my chin to met her gaze as I pulled her collar to peak her on lip. I felt nicole smile into the kiss knowing that I was alright 

"Do you hear that she pulled away from the kiss as loud feet shuffling in the distance was caught 

"Yeah, Something outside" 

"We need to change now!" Nicole pulling herself off of me and taking my hand to finish the transformation 

We quickly stood on our fours and change swiftly to our wolf forms. It didn't hurt at all. Everything seemed painless. 

The smell of the death was all around me. Knowing exactly what they are. 

Barging out of the door with every ounce of strength and possible angry with nicole behind.

It was like something I never imagined before It was like I was in dream...


	5. Jealous?

Bobo the leader of the Revenants pack was waiting outside the homestead. His head twitched towards the noise of the barn door opening. he grinned at the two alphas 

"No need to make an entrance" he shouted "I knew exactly who you were from the smell coming out of the barn" 

both Waverly and Nicole was snarling with the teeth out on the show

Bobo watched as he admired both of them 

"your Bond between the both of you is very remarkable unique too any other wolf I have encountered on... There's something special about you but I can't put my finger on it" 

Bobo bent down to Nicole's height and said "why are you so special Nicole haught Your just a stranger in this world" 

Waverly moved in front of Nicole 

"Ha!"he laughed waverly earp protecting something are we

Growling was made by Waverly making Bobo to take a few steps back 

"she can kill you you know" wynonna exit the homestead with Blake on her side

"Wynonna I knew you would join soon especially if it's to do with your sister" 

"I'll do anything to protect my baby girl" 

"but you didn't did you she isn't your baby girl anymore she's stronger, faster, better than you or you got is that damn gun" 

Wynonna blood started to boil Blake took wynonna hand into his own calming the earp

"She more then you think" 

"who the hell are you may I asked" staring at Blake

"his name is Blake" 

Waverley started snapping herself at bobo 

"you better go before they do more than eat you for dinner" 

"I'm watching you earp" 

Bobo soon disappeared from the earp land 

Nicole Place her head on top of waverly's head as they snuggled into each other. Both wynonna and Blake walked up to Nicole and Waverly as they bent down stroking their siblings head

Blake fiddled with the necklace around Nicole's neck he smiled at the emblem that flicked of the light of the moon 

"They are in more danger than ever" 

"we figure out something but not now" 

Waverly got closer into Nicole

"time for bed I think" 

"well the barn is where you both will be sleeping the homestead isn't big enough for wolves" 

"Wynonna!" 

"What do you think the house is a kennel... No" 

"Just get some clothes for waverly and Nicole I'll get some blankets" 

"don't worry we'll upgrade the barn to make it sutible" 

The morning sun awoken the two alphas. They were completely naked but they were covered by the blankets that Blake bought. But being a wolf the warmth that the two were radiating off of each other are like radiators 

they won't really bothered on the cold that was blasting through the barn waverly was more concerned on the bits of straw that was poking into her back

"I wish wynonna get a bed in here" Waverly said laying on top Nicole

"you still sensitive" Nicole asked

"In places yeah" 

"it should pass soon" Nicole placed a hand on her alpha shoulders massaging it to relax waverly's muscles

"how's that" 

"Much better" waverly's eyes glowed as her wolf was also enjoying the feeling

"Ha"nicole laughed" you're not the only one who enjoying it"

"you could say that my wolf prefers doing something else" 

"I can tell ...your scent... its very strong but it smells amazing". Waverly smiled at the comment she kissed Nicole playfully biting the bottom lip 

Nicole wasnt able to control herself she flipped waverly over so she could admire waverly’s face 

"You just perfect" nicole mumbled softly Nicole and waverly eyes glowed insycn to each other as they both grabbed a hold of eachothers stroking their cheeks 

"can you feel that?" nicole asked 

"Yeah,"waverly admitted" its are power flowing through are veins like electricity and... I'm think of one we can do to release this engry

"You readed my mind"

"Bobo doesn't know about nicole being wolf right" 

"Not what I heard from last night no" 

Wynonna is sitting down on the couch switch Channel of the TV. Finding the one she settled by placing her feet on the table Blake sat down next to her with a cup of coffee 

"He will find away he always finds away" 

Blake had a flash of memory coming back too him as he remembered about a talk with Nicole about being different unique 

"we get some information" 

"What are you talking about? "

" When I was talking to Nicole she was going on about that waverly and her has this unique bond and for example  
My ears cant pick up any sort of activity I heard them earlier but nothing is happening now" 

" Okay so we find there strength and weakness"

" That's we can starts but... I think we should leave the lovebirds for a bit" 

"don't say they are doing it again" 

"I didn't say that" 

"But you were hinting it" 

"just leave them. They kind of deserve it being in the barn isn't the comfortable place to be put in" 

"and you saying it's my fault if you keep going on about it I will put you in there as well" 

"ok let's change subject... Wynonna do you want to become a wolf" he said slow 

”what? Blake! “

"it's just from what I gathered last night you seem jealous or even left out" 

"It feels that way yes" 

"You know you can just ask" 

"I can't it... does hurt see you guys with remarkable powers but what about my daughter my Alice. I don't want her to be afraid, scared. This place isn't safe for her" 

"things will get better I know it will" 

"you think things will be better from what happened to me I get nightmares from the day I killed my father those nigtmares will always be with me" 

"And I'm not going anywhere" 

"Why do you have to this Blake" 

"Because I have to protect you" 

"God you sound so much like your sister" 

"It's in the blood" 

"Must be from your mother then"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Nicole and Waverly entered back into the homestead. Dressed into the clothes that wynonna put out

"I'm not sure about this outfit." Waverley whispered as she closed the door behind her. 

"whatever you wear you always look sexy in them" 

"well at least you don't look so bad" Waverly looked up and down at Nicole. Admiring on what she is wearing. Nicole was wearing denim jeans with a black short sleeve top that was tight enough to show her muscles

Waverly couldn't keep her eyes off her

"I can feel your eyes all over me" 

"Do you Want me too stop?" Waverly smiled biting her bottom lip 

"You can't get enough. can you?" Nicole was trying to keep her distance from waverly due too the sex overdrive. But knowing her wolf, She might just have to release the other side of her for a moment 

As she Lifted Waverly up by her firm hands and placing her on the counter. Nicole turned towards Waverly’s neck playful nibbling at the mark that's she left behind. where she marked herself. She punchered waverly skin as she felt the warm liquid dripping down her skin. Nicole placed both of her hands on the counter keeping herself up straight from the electricity flowing through her veins . Both of the alphas eyes glowed Waverly moaned as she tried biting back a growl as the power of the wolf tried to jump out of her. Gripping down hard on the counter. She lifted Nicole's face from her neck as she licked and kissed off the remaining blood off her lips as her hand wander down nicole stomach. As Waverly Fingertips traced the outline of her abs that made Nicole shiver 

"I can't... I can't hold it in" Nicole said as she stared into her eyes 

"I thought You too were finished" both of their heads snapped toward the door of the kitchen to see a disturbed wynonna at the kitchen door. As the rush of energy had suddenly disappeared 

"They are wolves wynonna let them be" Blake shouted from the living room

"See Blake sees it" waverly wined 

"You already done it more than once today" 

"how did you know?" waverly smirked

"I know what you two are like especially when your wolves now" 

"so you're saying that we can't have a little fun now and again"Nicole lended a hand as Waverly jumped down off the counter as Waverly pecked Nicole on the lips 

"Will do it later after a run" Waverly winked 

Wynonna sighed "Get your butts in the living room. Me and Blake needs to talk about something" 

not saying another word they both sat down holding to each other close

"we need to do some tests" wynonna announce 

"Why" Waverly question 

"we just need to find out why you two are so special to any other wolves" 

"you know she is Queen right" 

"not because of that, because of your Bond the unique power that is flowing through both of your veins" 

"and" wynonna sat down in the middle of the two alphas splitting them up from the opposite side of the couch 

"Hey!" Waverley moaned

"You got to be serious" Nicole snapped 

"What. you guys need to stop having sex" 

"you know when you become wolf you will understand the feeling what we both are having" 

"I don't care what you're feeling..." 

"Wynonna?" Blake interrupted 

"What?" 

"can I have a word in the kitchen" please he orded 

Wynonna stood up from the couch her way to the kitchen. before entering the kitchen she took a glance back on the other two as they got back into each others arms

Wynonna sighed before returning to Blake 

"Do you know what bonded mean or mated?" 

"No exactly" 

"So when they bonded there is no way of letting go of each other they are like one. so splitting them up would be hard if not bad things will happen."

"Bad things?" Wynonna repeated 

"Bad things and especially when nicole is queen. Waverly alway have to be by her side whatever the cost"

"So your saying they are stuck together forever" 

"Until death"

"Basically they are married" 

Giggling was made in the other room

"What are we going to do? " wynonna huffed 

"Let them be we can't control what they are having. And I can't really say or do anything it's what the queen wants. But they are both happy. Why aren't you not accepting that?" 

"I am accepting that!... Its just.." 

"Your jelous" 

"I didn't say that" 

"No but I can sense. it's all over you" 

"Yeah... well... just... maybe... a little bit" wynonna mumbled "anyway Waverley is going to be alright? Right?... I don't want her to be in danger anymore." 

"Whatever happens nicole will be there to protect her she strong they both are" 

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I felt powerless towards them" bobo mumbled slammed his hands on the table

"Find me information on the Haught family now" he shouted ording his men “before I lose my temper” 

All of the men hurried to there feet search to find this certain piece of information

"Your weak" a women voice approach Bobo she had a scar across her eye covering most of the scar with her brunette hair 

"Are you here to get a death wish or something?" 

"I need information on My daughter" 

"And I don't have enough on my plate" 

"Make room for it you own me remember" 

Bobo grumbled "why are looking for her when your the one who left her" 

"That's not for you to know it's..  
Family business" 

"Why should I help you...what's your price" 

"I got something that you want... Vampire blood" 

"You what.. How? Its impossible" 

"Oh I have my ways" a smirk grew on the women face."Is it a deal?" 

"Alright! deal"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Waverly entered the kitchen as sat herself on the counter "can we go out" 

"And where would that be?" 

"Too the woods my wolf is hungry" 

"Funny. Doesn't eating your girlfriend do the trick" 

"You got to be careful out there. Especially when there are packs out there looking for both of you." 

"We are aware it just there is nothing in the fridge is appetiting for what our wolves need" 

"True... Maybe you could bring some animals home."

"Can we?" 

"No I was being sarcastic we are not turning our house into a slaughter house and I thought your were a vegan?"

"Wolf can change a person wynonna. Warm blooded mammals is what they need to keep themselves alive" 

"I'm not really looking forward on eating an animal"

"There is one way on not killing an animal. I can show you if you want,its just going to take sometime of getting use too"

"That is going too help a lot thanks Blake"

"Don't mention it" 

Wynonna's phone lite up on the table seeing that she missed some calls from Doc 

"This can't be good" Wynonna muttered to herself grabbing her phone off the table

"You'll be fine by yourself for awhile?". Blake question feeling disappointed on leaving wynonna behind 

"Yeah" she smile I got some stuff too do anyway" waving her phone about 

"I'll see you later we won't be long" 

Everyone lefted the homestead leaving wynonna on her own 

She Huffed again as her phone rang once more before she answered 

"Hey doc what's up... He's what?!"


	6. Prove him wrong

"Doc! What happened?" wynonna shouted

she arrived to the sheriffs station. Surprise to see the state of the department. Papers,files and photos have been torn apart from there individual place. Books of Latin,Hebrew and other what not language were also ripped too shreads . A map of the founders family that was pinned on the bored has disappeared from its place. Wynonna knew what kind of information bobo was looking for. knowing that this was bobo doing 

"Bobo and his Revenants were Rummaging around the sheriff's office finding one pacific information on one Pacific person." doc said placing a file on the table that has Nicole's name scribbled on it.

"Thankfully they didn't get all of the information . Are you going to tell me why bobo is snooping through information on Nicole" 

"It's easier if I show you then to tell you" 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You have to control your inner wolf waverly. Calm your emotions and other senses. Maintain the wolf and grip onto your human side. Focus on what you want" 

"That simple" 

"I wouldn't say its simple waverly, it's harder then you think" 

"I believe in you babe... prove him wrong" Nicole whispered from a far. thankfully blake couldn't hear what she was saying. 

Blake took a step back as he listen to hear broken twigs being snapped by a unknown creature 

"Hear that.. Find it and take the blood nothing else" 

"Okay" waverly nodded breathing in and catching the scent of a creature 

"Remember too Control it" 

"I would if you stop talking" as waverly gritted her teeth 

Nicole snigger at the comment, this time Blake heard her as his head turn to her direction 

"Don't piss off my alpha" 

"Your not helping" 

"Oh sure I am.. prove him wrong" 

Waverly took another wiff of the scent again she was able to spot the creature. She focus on it as she felt her wolf side taking over. Her Eyes glowed as blood dripped from her mouth 

Spotting the creature from a far she slowly approached it. Trying not to scare it away 

Nicole and Blake watched as they studied carefully watching waverly getting closer. She was able to hear the heart beat of the animal pumping warm blood around its body. she stroked it feeling the warmth of its warm coat 

"sorry" she said not wanting to hurt one of God's creatures . She opened her mouth to take her first feed, piercing the animal with her razor sharp teeth. Drinking the blood as it poured out of its wound she taste the warm liquid entered her wolf 

Once she was done, she release the creature free from her hand as it ran away through the trees. She wanted more, but she was obeying her orders that she can't disobey. 

"She did it" Blake said astonished at how easy waverly figure how to feed on her first attempt 

"How did you do that" 

"I just did it.. The way you told me.."

"Remarkable not many wolves can do that "

"Told you it was easy" Waverly smiled . Nicole walked up to waverly wiping the remaining blood that dripped down her chin before pecking her on the lips and wrapping her arms round her 

"I knew you could do it babe... Your shaking you alright 

"I didn't want to hurt it" 

"Hey it will heal, it will be alright" 

"I wanted more. i wanted more then its blood" 

"But you didn't you resist temptation... I'm proud of you" 

"This is a big step. You did well waverly don't beat yourself up" Blake said

"Come let's go back to the homestead I think that's enough of training for one day" 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Wynonna?" Doc said still having the faints idea on what's going on. 

"Where on earth are you going?" 

"Too the woods" she replied 

"From the back of the homestead?" 

"Just trust me alright things are going to get weird" 

"Can't you just tell me" 

"No and you not going to compel me now be quiet" 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Death was lurking through the woods , they all can smelt it

"What's that smell" waverly asked sniffing the air

"A Vampire" Blake growled through his teeth

"Nicole" waverly whispered "it might be doc" nicole nodded before telling him to back off

"He's not alone" waverly said "wynonna?" 

"Why is she with him?" 

"Jelous Blake?" Nicole mocked as she smirked. He mumbled something through his mouth I can't hear you 

"Shut up" he snapped 

"Guys not now. Lets get back to the homestead and Blake find wynonna and we will meet you back at the homestead if your that worried about her" 

"Fine" he grumbled he followed her scent into the wood 

"Hey you okay?" nicole asked 

"Yeah I'm fine" she mumbled 

"Hey what's up?" she asked again know that waverly wasn't herself

"I told you I was fine" she argued 

"Waverly I know your not fine. What's going on" 

Waverly sighed as she turned away from nicole trying not wanting to face her

"I nearly lost control, I wanted more, I wanted to kill it but if I did I probably wouldn't even forgive myself." 

"Look at me waverly "

waverly turned around and faced her 

"I don't think i can do this" she whisped 

"This is a big step, It won't be easy at first but taking it day by day you will succeed and it will become easier." 

Waverly placed her hands in her hair as she felt the rushing of fear

"But what happen if I do lose that control. What if I become a monster" 

Grabbing waverly's hands and pulling them away from her head. She intwined her fingers into her alpha's as it calm her down. 

"You not going too okay, I'm going to be with you every step of the way" 

Nicole placed her head onto waverly's she was able to hear the fast beating heart slow down as it came in sync with her own. 

"Okay..." 

"Okay" breathing heavy as she closed her eyes relaxing into Nicole's arms 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You all got nothing!" bobo shouted

"We did get something" 

"Then where the hell is it." 

"We lost the file" 

"LOST IT!" 

"We would of if doc holiday didn't turn up at the station, but we do have all of this." They places something on the table that was stolen from the station 

"What is all this" 

"Latin,Hebrew and other languages that might help" 

"And the map of founders family. She isn't from here she is a outsider just like her mother" 

A Revenant came in sounding exhausted 

"Boss!" He shouted "we got something that might help" 

"What is it?" 

"Not an it, sir.Her brother"


	7. The Moment of Truth pt1

"Well... well.. well" 

Bobo said with a massive grin plasted on his face. Blake on the other hand was hanging like a boxing bag, swaying side to side with his hand strapped to the roof 

Coming to this place something seemed familiar to blake but he wasnt sure on what it is. 

"You know I've been in worst situation like this" 

"Then you know why you are here"

"Get this. I'm not telling you anything" 

"Well I have plenty of ways to get you talking" 

"Try me" he growled 

/\/\/\/\/\

"Something wrong... Something is off" Nicole said out loud stopping in front of her tracks 

They were about to enter the homestead when Nicole felt a feeling that she doesn't recognise 

"What do you mean waverly" questioned 

"I can't explain it...can you see if wynonna is on her way, Blake might know" 

"Yeah of course" 

She quickly dial wynonna's phone. As they enter the homestead In matters of seconds hearing the ringing. patiently waiting, finally her phone was answered 

"Waverly!" A familiar voice shouted 

Doc? Where's wynonna! 

"They've got her" 

"Who?!"

"Bobo's revenants, i tried fighting them but there was too many. You And Nicole need to get out of purgatory. Now! . You not safe here" 

"We can't.. Its hard to explain doc" 

"Yeah that's what wynonna has being saying all morning" 

"Hey doc is Blake there?" Nicole asked 

"Who? He" questioned

"He never got to you... Doc get to the homestead now!" 

"On my way" 

The call was ended, so did the phone that was in waverly's hand broke to bits landing on the floor 

"I'm gonna kill that bastard" 

"Hey calm down we find her, we always Do" 

"He's after you, Nicole the only way he is going to get information is by your brother. And the only way to make him weak is..." 

"Wynonna" 

"Yeah "

A knock on the door had disturbed them from the conversation 

"It's doc" Nicole confirmed as she opened the door 

"Nicole, waverly. I followed the tracks, I know where they are... Both of them" 

"Wait doc..." Waverly grabbed his hand pulling him back inside the homestead "We need to show you something, we both do." 

Waverly and Nicole eyes glowed red 

"Your... "

"Wolves yes"

"But how?"

"Doesn't need an explanation, right this moment all you need to know is that I'm the queen and that's why bobo wants information on who I really am ." 

"This Make sense "

"You not.. "

"No I mean I'm not angry this explains it all. But at this moment we need to go now. Who knows what will happen to them both" 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A body was slungon the floor below Blake's feet. The smell of it was all so familiar 

"Wynonna? "He questioned as the body just layed there. Her heart beats slow  
As Blake can hear her breathing getting weaker 

"No! he Cried "

"wynonna?!" he shouted 

"So this girl makes you weak, how sad" 

"Why did you bring her into this" he growled 

"So you can get close up view on whats going to happen to her" 

"Your bastard!"

"tell me what your sister is" 

"I'm not fucking telling you! "

"Then there is going to be consequences" he grabbed wynonna by the throat 

"No don't! "

"Tell me then! Or not her guts will be all over this floor" 

"I'll fucking kill you first"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sprinted across to bobo lair, before shifting into wolves and entering the building. Taking any guard that got in there way

Growling visiously at the door of the locationed the smell of the there two siblings 

Doc opens the door as they all ented finding only Blake hanging 

"Why haven't he changed yet!" 

"Wolfspain" he mumble* its a poison around the rope it stops me from changing "

"Where's wynonna?" Doc question 

"He took her I tried getting out but all these ropes do is make me weak" 

Doc took his knife out of his boot cutting the rope and releasing Blake free 

Nicole and waverly sniffed the room for wynonna scent including a liguring scent of bobo 

"Where is she!" Doc demanded 

"I don't know he didn't say anything" 

"Well use your bloody wolf!" 

"I can't! " 

"I know where they are heading" Nicole interrupt

'Where !' they both said 

'You better follow me'


	8. The Moment of Truth pt1

Revealing myself wasn't what I was expecting. The reaction on bobo's face was something that will keep with me for a long time

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'She's here?' Doc questioned looking at the building in front of him 

'Yeah, but we have to be careful. We are on someone's land' 

'It's a castle?' 

'Not any castle. Nicole look.' Waverly points at the entrance of the building .symbols started appearing in front of them

'What does it say?' Nicole questioned 

'There's nothing there' doc said annoyed that he wasn't able to see the symbols 

'Of course, there is .it's right there' Nicole explained while pointing at the symbols 

'We don't have time for this' 

'Doc wait' Nicole said grabbing his shoulder 

'Queen' Waverly mumbled as she was able to translate 

'Behind you!' Nicole yelled ducking and pulling doc down as a rock flew passed them 

'What on... Bobo' doc gritted his teeth 'where is she' he snapped. As he pulled himself up grabbing Nicole off the ground 

'She's safe' he gave off a smirk. 'for now, as you may gather I need some information from a certain person. You might have guessed who.' 

'Why the hell Would I tell you anything? You know that I'm a wolf' 

'Yes you are but there is something else that you're not telling me' 

'Why don't you come here and ill tell you' 

'Nicole' Waverly said worried that bobo might do something to Nicole 

'It's alright... He can't hurt me' 

'Is that so.'

Bobo held his fist out as he grabbed a hold of the air in front of him. bringing his hand forward. Making Nicole fall on the floor as her whole body starts moving forward 

her wolf was trying to peek out of her skin ready to pop out. As her eyes glowed red. She got up onto her feet. Pushing herself forward toward bobo as she slowly started to sprint.

She grabbed a hold of his throat flinging him against the wall. 

'Your strong but not strong enough' 

'What the hell are you?' He questioned. Struggling to maintain Nicole strength ' You resist my power. If only, No you can't be'

'Bing go. Let me get something clear, never ever interfere with my family again.' Nicole tighten her grip around bobo's neck his head started Turning red. 'you got that '

'Kill me then' he breathed 'its better for the both of us' 

'Your not worth to be killed nor my time. where is Wynonna?' 

'Sniff her out you've got the Perks.'

She squizzed a little hard around his neck 

'Nicole let him go! Nicole!' A familiar voice repeated behind her

Nicole looked behind her to finds a woman. Similar features to Nicole same brown eyes, the same shape dimples that always make Waverly weak and the same beauty spot under her eye 

She repeated again.' let him go.' Nicole only stared at her with a face of shock. 

'You shouldn't be here!' Nicole growled' mother! I could kill you. '

'She the queen Grace' bobo mumbled 

'She's what?'

Nicole releases her grip' like I said you're not worth my time to leave. Or I'll make you leave your choice' 

  
Grace helped bobo up but was soon pushed away 

'I'm sorry Nicole'

'I don't want your pity mother. NOW LEAVE. NOW!'

Waverly touched Nicole tense shoulder' hey Nicole let's go' 

'I'm sorry you had to see that' 

'Don't worry about it' 

'I don't know where it came from' 

'Sorry to intrude but we still need to find Wynonna and blake has disappeared' 

'Disappeared again? What is with him?' 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

'Wynonna!' Blake yelled his voice echo in the main hall of the castle 

two throne stood side by side in the centre of the room. The symbols that were on top of the entrance was marked on both of thrones. Same size, the same power and same mark 

"Blake?" A weak voice said 

He turned around to see Wynonna. weak but alive 

"You're alive? "

#Nothing can get rid of me that easily" 

"You okay?" He wrapped his arm around Wynonna steadying her from the pain 

"Just a bit bruised." 

"Have you seen this?" Blake pointed to the chairs 

"No, who are they for?" 

"Our sister's" Blake sigh "once they sit in those thrones the true queen's. everything starts to fall into place." 

"What about the symbol?" 

"You can see them?" 

"Wynonna!" Waverly shouted 

"Hey Babygirl" 

Waverly ran towards Wynonna as she pulled her sister in for a hug 

"I missed you. Your hurt" 

"Just a bit buried ill be fine " 

"What is this place and who's is it?" Nicole questioned 

"This place?" blake questioned back to Nicole to say have you not figure this out 

"It's yours"


End file.
